


Third Time's a Charm

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hermann, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Pollen, Teasing, bottom!Newt, they switch folks, top!Hermann, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Newton is constantly covered in kaiju bits and fluids, and has taken more trips to the decontamination shower than what is appropriate for a scientist of his stature. He routinely ignores practical lab safety, and has once landed himself in medical, though thankfully it was not for Kaiju Blue. He’s a walking hazard, and Hermann is rapidly reaching the conclusion that God does in fact exist, because he can’t see how Newton is still alive. And yet, here Hermann stands, frozen in fear, covered in something kaiju.Hermann gets covered in sex pollen. Newt lends a hand.





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Newmann Porn Fest! I was having some real trouble with my writing but I'm out of my funk and back with some new smut! I hope you all enjoy, and a big thank you to Lindsey for putting this whole thing on

Newton is constantly covered in kaiju bits and fluids, and has taken more trips to the decontamination shower than what is appropriate for a scientist of his stature. He routinely ignores practical lab safety, and has once landed himself in medical, though thankfully it was not for Kaiju Blue. He’s a walking hazard, and Hermann is rapidly reaching the conclusion that God does in fact exist, because he can’t see how Newton is still alive. And yet, here Hermann stands, frozen in fear, covered in something kaiju. 

He can’t even blame it on Newton, not really. Hermann stepped over the line during their argument, and Hermann is the one who swung his cane a bit too carelessly, knocking into a sample on Newton’s desk. Said sample released a fine, blue powder that now covers Hermann from head to toe. 

“It’s not toxic!” Newton shouts. 

“W-what?” Hermann mutters, still unable to fully process what’s happening.

“It’s not toxic, no need for the decontamination shower. I already tested it. Still not totally sure what it is but, it won’t kill you.”

The tension drains out of Hermann, and he’s immensely relieved. The feeling doesn’t last long however, because now Newton is laughing at him. 

“What exactly is so funny, Dr. Geiszler?”

“You’re face, dude! Oh holy shit that was priceless.”

Hermann has to resist the urge to start swinging his cane again. 

“I thought I just got covered in something toxic! I’m positive I _inhaled_ whatever this is! Of course I was terrified!”

“Yeah but it _wasn’t_ toxic, which is why we can laugh about it now.”

“I’m not laughing, Newton.”

Newton seems to sober a bit after that, but still waves him off dismissively. 

“Look, just go get a change of clothes.” Newton goes to walk away but he can’t resist from adding, “And next time you should really stay on your side of the lab. Can’t have you messing up my specimens.”

Hermann resists the urge to chuck something at his smug face, and turns around to go back to his quarters and change. When he comes back, he refuses to even look on Newton’s direction. 

As he works, the room begins to feel hot. Hermann is never hot. He ignores the panic welling up in his chest. He thinks (hopes) maybe the moment will pass, but after another minute he’s taking off his sweater to reveal the button up underneath. Sweat begins to bead along his forehead, and he thinks that Newton was wrong. Whatever was on him must have been toxic, or harmful in some way. He has to get up and rush to medical. But as he grabs his cane, he feels another sensation, one that’s more familiar. Heat coils low in his belly and he has to bite back a whimper. 

He’s frozen to his seat, rapidly growing more and more aroused with no way of taking care of himself. The idea of getting up and walking back to his quarters like this is too mortifying, but he’s burning with the desire to touch himself. 

His arousal briefly gives way to anger. Newton’s damn sample did this to him (never mind that it’s entirely his fault he’s like this), and he has no idea how long this will last. As he fumes, Newton appears by his side, concern written all over his face. 

“Herms? Are you alright?”

Hermann opens his mouth to say that no, he very clearly isn’t alright, but Newton places a hand on his shoulder, and what comes out is a moan instead. They both jerk back in surprise, Hermann turning beet red. Newton’s eyes flick down to Hermann’s crotch. 

“ _Oh_. Oh shit. I uh, I guess we have a pretty good guess about what that powder was now.”

Hermann shouldn’t be so embarrassed, not when they’ve been regularly hooking up, but this is different. This is out of his control. He almost can’t look Newton in the eye, but he recognizes the expression that crosses his face. Newton is aroused. Surprisingly, this eases the tension Hermann feels bubbling in his gut, and he thinks Newton might offer to help him through this… predicament. But he hesitates. 

“Look dude, if you like, need me to leave or whatever, so you can, ya know, take care of this…”

Hermann might actually be touched by his consideration if he didn’t feel like he was going to die without Newton’s hands on him. 

He reaches out to grip Newton’s wrist and says, “If you do not put your hands on me this instant, Geiszler, so help me God I will destroy every precious sample you own.”

It’s probably a tad extreme, but it is an extreme situation. Hermann feels like his skin is on fire, and he needs Newton to put out the flames. 

“Yup alright not gonna argue with that.”

And finally, blessedly, Newton straddles his lap and kisses Hermann for all he’s worth. Hermann immediately bucks his hips against Newton, moaning into his mouth and gripping him tightly. Newton squirms against him, and Hermann doesn’t think he’ll be able to last long at all given the current state he’s in. When they break apart for air, Newton looks about as much of a mess as Hermann feels. 

“Can I blow you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Hermann moans, and he knows he’ll be embarrassed about this later, but Newton is on his knees practically tearing off his pants, so he can’t bring himself to care. 

Newton wastes no time pulling Hermann’s flushed and leaking cock out of its confines and taking him down to the root. Has he always been this good at this? Is it the sex pollen talking? Hermann grips Newton’s hair and fucks into his mouth, desperate to come. Luckily, Newton seems rather appreciative of the rough treatment, moaning and going slack, letting Hermann have complete control. 

It only takes a few thrusts before Hermann is coming down Newton’s throat, shouting his name. Newton swallows it all eagerly, and Hermann thinks that finally, this whole ordeal is over. But as Newton slides off his cock with a lewd pop, Hermann’s erection doesn’t flag, and the sight of Newton, with his swollen lips and hair in disarray, has him ready to go again in seconds. 

“Newton it’s not… it hasn’t worn off…”

Distantly, Hermann wonders if he should be concerned, maybe even go to medical. But all he can think about is fucking Newton through his next orgasm. It doesn’t help that Newton is scrambling back into his lap and pulling out his own cock. 

“Jesus, Hermann,” Newton pants, stroking himself slowly, clearly trying to hold back. 

“Please. Let me fuck you.” Hermann latches onto Newton’s neck and sucks a bruise into it.

“ _Yes!_ God yes, Hermann. You can do whatever you want to me just _touch me_.”

Hermann, still marking up Newton’s neck, effortlessly grabs the lube he keeps stashed in his desk for moments exactly-- well, almost exactly-- like these. Newton stands and quickly tosses his pants off before straddling Hermann again. He works Newton open with a practiced efficiency that leaves Newton keening and rocking back onto his fingers. Hermann kisses him, trying to muffle both of their moans with marginal success. He barely gets a third finger in before he’s pulling them out and slicking up his cock, desperate and aching for Newton’s tight heat. 

He thrusts up rather roughly, but Newton shifts his hips just as eagerly, and Hermann wonders if Newton was affected by it as well. After all, it was a very fine powder, and Newton was standing fairly close. He supposes he’ll find the answer soon, if Newton’s moans are anything to go by. 

Newton begins stroking himself in time with Hermann’s thrusts, throwing his head back and crying out. 

“Jesus, Hermann. Keep going. Oh _fuck yes_ right there!”

Newton continues to babble as Hermann fucks him as hard and fast as he can manage. Newton comes in thick spurts along his hand Hermann’s chest. Hermann gasps when he feels Newton clench around him and grabs Newtons hips to grind him back down on his cock.

Newton muffles his shouts in Hermann’s neck, overstimulated but never once telling  
him to stop. On the contrary, he begs for more, nearly sobbing. His erection has flagged a bit, so it’s clear he isn’t affected, but the continued stimulation doesn’t let him soften completely. Hermann’s dizzy with arousal and the knowledge that Newt is letting him use him like this.

He continues his relentless pace, steadily approaching his second orgasm. When Newton starts to kiss and suck along the sensitive place behind his ear, he comes with a choked off groan. Newton sags against him and they catch their breath. Hermann’s body may be exhausted, but he’s horrified to realize that his arousal has not been quashed. 

Newton notices too, given that Hermann is still hard inside of him. Newton kisses him languidly for a few moments before pulling away.

“Wanna switch?” he says playfully, still a little drunk off his last orgasm.

“Newton, I don’t want to push you any farther. I can take care of this myself. Who knows how long this will last?” 

Hermann knows he doesn’t sound convincing. The thought is enticing and he wants nothing more. But the sentiment is there nonetheless. He really can’t ask this of Newton, especially since this is kind of (completely) his fault. 

Newton shifts his hips teasingly and Hermann whines, pulled from his thoughts.

“Dude, I’ve only come once. By the time I’ve finished getting you ready _I’ll_ be ready to go.”

Despite the rational part of Hermann’s brain saying this could be a bad idea, his cock begs to differ. He swallows thickly and nods his head. Newton carefully gets up, gasping as he slides off of Hermann’s cock. He leads them to couch hidden away at the back of the lab. Once Hermann lies down, Newton takes this moment just to stare at him.

He’s an utter mess, hair askew and wearing a full body blush. His nipples are peaked, cock red and leaking and _wanting_ despite having come twice already. He squirms under Newton’s gaze, shifting his hips not so subtly. Newton chuckles softly and kisses down Hermann’s body, taking his time teasing Hermann’s nipples. Hermann finds it both a blessing and curse that they’re so sensitive. Occasionally, when he has the time and patience, he can come from it alone. But today his patience is thin, and he tugs on Newton’s hair, begging him to touch him elsewhere.

Newton doesn’t relent, however. He takes his time, licking and sucking and biting. When Newton is satisfied with his work, he continues to trail kisses down Hermann’s stomach. Instead of wrapping his lips around Hermann’s cock like he so desperately wants, he moves onto his thighs, sucking a bruise into each one. 

“ _Newton_. Please, touch me.” Hermann doesn’t often beg, but he knows how much Newton likes it when he does. 

It works, because Newton finally mouths along Hermann’s cock. Hermann clenches his thighs around Newton’s head, trembling with need. He doesn’t even notice when Newton uncaps the lube and warms it on his fingers, gasping when he feels one prodding at this entrance. Newton doesn’t tease like Hermann thinks he might, though he’s careful and very thorough. Hermann tries to fuck himself back on Newton’s fingers, getting overwhelmed by every sensation. Newton pulls off his cock and rubs his hip soothingly. 

“I’ve got you, Hermann. I’m gonna take care of you, make you feel so good.”

Newton kisses Hermann slowly and licks into his mouth, swallowing his moans. Hermann feels himself calming down, though he’s no less eager for Newton to fuck him. Newton curls his fingers _just so_ and Hermann arches his back, seeing stars. 

Newton pulls out his fingers and slicks up his cock. Hermann wraps his good leg around Newton’s hip as he lines up, crying out as Newton pushes in. When he bottoms out, he grinds his hips against Hermann’s ass, not thrusting but letting Hermann feel how deep he is, how full he makes him. Hermann wraps his arms around Newton and brings their chests together, wanting to feel every inch of Newton, to be completely enveloped. 

Newton kisses him far too sweetly for how filthy the situation is, but Hermann welcomes it and kisses back, lost in the sensation. Newton starts thrusting and Hermann rakes his nails down Newton’s back. He’s beyond words at this point, letting out lewd noises he never thought he was capable of. Newton holds him tightly and finds the perfect angle. 

“Oh fuck. Oh Hermann. You feel so good, so fucking tight.”

Newton continues to babble praise, but Hermann can only make out half of it. He’s drunk with pleasure, both wanting to come and hoping this moment never ends, momentarily forgetting what got him here in the first place. But Newton keeps hitting his prostate with every thrust, and when he starts to stroke his cock, Hermann knows it won’t last. He wraps his hand around Newtons and they stroke him off together. Romantic is the word that comes to mind.

When Hermann comes there’s barely anything left, but he shudders and shakes through his orgasm. Newton doesn’t relent, chasing his own. He comes with a loud moan, which Hermann returns when he feels Newton’s cock twitch and come inside of him. Newton all but collapses on top of Hermann, placing lazy and contented kisses along his shoulder. 

Hermann finally feels himself calming down, and giggles in relief as he realizes he’s finally going soft. He wasn’t sure how much more his body could take. They lie there for a while, holding each other and basking in the afterglow. 

It doesn’t take long before Hermann begins to feel cold and unpleasantly sticky. Newton kisses his nose before getting up to get a washcloth. He wipes them both down, careful of Hermann’s now oversensitive cock. 

“Thank you, Newton.” Hermann realizes it’s a weird thing to say after sex, but Newton understands. 

“Dude that was like, the hottest sex of my life. And I know a lot of it was the sex pollen talking but you gotta admit, it was pretty fun, right?”

Newton tries to sound teasing but Hermann recognizes the insecurity behind it. He grabs Newton’s hands and pulls him closer. 

“It was incredibly fun. You didn’t take advantage of me, and truth be told I think it would have been worse if I were left to take care of it on my own.”

Newton visibly relaxes. 

After a pause, he says, “So now that we know what it is and what it does, I wonder if I can find a way to dilute it and… have some fun with it…”

“Newton!”

“Kidding! Kidding! …Mostly.”

Hermann throws a couch pillow at him but they’re both giggling like school children. He knows Newton will end up fussing with it in his spare time, and he can’t say he really minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you like my work, and are interested in having me writing something for you, check out [this post](https://cajyn.tumblr.com/post/176171554241/are-you-in-rarepair-hell-is-there-a-kink-that-you) on my tumblr and give it a share!
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, please consider supporting me on [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/gambriz)


End file.
